1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to disk drives, and more particularly, to a technique for improving servo performance in a disk drive having tracks at least partially defined by “mini” servo wedges that do not have a track number field.
2. Description of the Prior Art and Related Information
In order to remain competitive, disk drive manufacturers must continually provide increased data storage capacity while rigidly controlling disk drive manufacturing cost. One key to increased storage capacity is increased track density, often expressed as tracks per inch or TPI. Market demand for increased storage capacity has pushed disk drive designers to increase the TPI of disk drives, thereby increasing the likelihood that an external vibration or shock may undesirably force the disk drive's read/write head over an adjacent track during track following.
Accordingly, there exists a need for a method that improves the servo performance of a disk drive without unnecessarily impacting the disk drive's storage capacity or increasing the disk drive's manufacturing cost.